


Heatwave

by Cybercitizen



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Korra, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bedroom Sex, F/F, Futanari, Girl Penis, Impregnation, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Asami Sato, Omegaverse, PWP, Post-Canon, Smut, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-16 18:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18526822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cybercitizen/pseuds/Cybercitizen
Summary: Asami's heat is upon her and she needs her Alpha. Korra is at her side, in her bed, ready to tend to her needs. It's her duty after all, as her lover and mate. (Korrasami, Omegaverse, Smut)





	Heatwave

Korra growled, glaring at the flustered Omega beneath her in the nest on their bed, blankets wrapped around them to keep both women warm on that cold, Republic City night. Even though there was enough heat going between them, Korra still wanted her mate to be warm.

Asami was wet, fully in her heat. This wasn't the first time that she and Korra had mated that week, but she knew it was likely going to be the most intense encounter they'd have in the entirety of Asami's cycle. She relaxed, being held in Korra's muscular arms.

Her voice gnarling, Korra pulled Asami closer, squeezing her breasts. This was how it had been every night that week. Korra stayed in the mansion, watching over Asami as she was in her heat, bringing her food and caring for her, then at night, they'd mate, when Korra got the whiff of Asami's scent.

Moaning a little, Asami could feel the scent of Korra's sex in her nostrils, her Alpha member was fully erect. The other girl's hands still pressed her down, pinning her to the bed. She gasped, looking up at Korra, staring into the Avatar's eyes, filled with fire and determination.

"Do it..." Asami nodded, giving her consent. "Do me good... Korra..." She then felt Korra move down, the Water Tribe girl gently kissing her breasts. She let her mouth open wide and relaxed, feeling the elation surge over her body.

The Alpha squeezed her Omega's breasts, gently kissing her nipples and rubbing the end of her hard length against her lover's chest. Asami shivered, feeling how big the knot was from just the outside of her skin. She practically drooled at the thought of it going inside of her.

Smelling Asami's hair, Korra then got the scent for her, a scent which overwhelmed her completely. Now, it was time to put some pups in her wife. She growled again, kissing Asami feverishly and pressing her cock deeper into her lover. Moans were muffled through the kiss, as Korra's knot buckled tightly into Asami.

Her eyes shut tight, Asami felt the warm, passionate grip on her mouth by Korra's lips, clamped down and silencing her moans. The Omega was hopelessly at her Alpha's whim and she loved it. But she was loving the sheer pounding she was getting from the knot at the end of Korra's member.

The room was so hot and Asami tried to breathe as much as she could through her nose, but the scent of Korra was overwhelming her. She could barely keep herself awake with the great aroma of her Alpha in her presence. No, she'd stay awake, if only so she could watch Korra do the deed inside of her.

Korra's lips pulled away and she looked at her with those wide blue eyes, the passion and desire of the Avatar burning like two blue suns. Asami could only stare into those orbs and know that her alpha wanted her, wanted to fill her with pups.

Pounding Asami more, Korra knew she wasn't going to tire anytime soon. She had such great strength and metabolism for a woman her age. She could keep this up all night if she wanted to, and if Asami wanted to of course. It had been a while since they'd had a mating session that lasted until dawn.

With every thrust, Asami could swear the knot at the end of Korra's cock was getting bigger, that or it was being pushed deeper. It was so perfect, Korra being plugged so tightly inside of her. She hadn't gotten pregnant with pups yet, despite how many times Korra had filled her up, but she felt like tonight could be the night.

Still pressing her cock into Asami at a rapid pace, Korra was desperate to make her mate be satisfied. She'd wanted to have pups with Asami from the moment they'd gotten together. It was her scent when they'd first met that had told her she was the one.

Sure, so much had come between in those past four years of their lives, but now they could be as they were meant to be. With every thrust, Korra felt the drive inside of her building. This was all for Asami, for their love, for their bond, for the pups she was going to be filled with.

Howling a little, Asami's mouth was wide open. She drew in breath as Korra rose up. Asami took a moment to admire Korra's abs and the scent from all over her body. Their pups would be so strong, like the knot that was so deeply within Asami.

Lulling, Asami wanted to Korra to release inside of her. To fill her with that beautiful seed she craved so desperately and deeply. Her lover's hands were spread across her chest, pressing her down onto the mattress as the alpha cock was buried deep between her folds.

Korra could feel the strength inside of her building. The great energy of over a hundred lifetimes as the avatar coursing through her veins. The sensation was incredible and she wanted so badly to share it with Asami. She rammed herself into Asami, the bed shaking beneath her strength. But it was okay, Asami had reinforced it after all. It could take the strain and so could the Avatar's mate.

With a burning heart of fire and true love, Korra came inside Asami, hard and thick. Her seed filled up Asami, the Omega moaning and purring with the sensation. She blushed, her heat still not satisfied. She wanted more, she wanted so much more.

Asami pulled her Alpha down again, needing her lips, the fiery kiss against her own. Korra was more than happy to oblige, pinning her Omega beneath her. Asami gave in once more, spreading her legs as her lover pounded her so very hard, her testes slapping against her flesh.

The two of them rolled on the covers for a while, sometimes making out and sometimes just staring at each other. The pounding was still ongoing for Korra though, the Alpha never giving in until she knew her lover was pregnant.

To Asami, Korra's beautiful knot felt so much bigger than ever. As she was now on top of Korra, She pulled herself along the length inside her, adding to the pleasure that she was already being given. "Yes...!" She moaned. "Knot... mee..."

Panting wildly, Asami felt like Korra was going to explode beneath her, like a volcano on the verge of an eruption. Korra sat herself up, holding Asami and kissing her fiercely as she pounded her on the bed. Asami turned around and then sat on Korra's lap as her body was penetrated from below.

Biting Asami's neck, Korra marked her mate, knowing she was hers forever. Asami panted, mouth open and tongue out. She gasped, howling a little. She wanted the seed inside her again, to feel the knot. She was so in heat, so devoted to her alpha.

"You're mine," Korra growled into Asami's ear, before biting her again.

"Ahhhhhh~!" The fire nation woman screamed melodically as she was pounded. A tendril of water then slowly coiled around her arm, before being dipped into her mouth at Korra's command. At the alpha's thoughts, the tendril was shaped into a knot which Asami sucked in her mouth.

Changing places with Asami again, Korra then had her Omega beneath her, lying on her chest. The tendril had left her mouth and was now inside of her rear end, sliding in and out of her anal hole. Asami was drooling, with so much pleasure being within her.

"Knot me..." She whimpered. "Give me pups... fuck me... Korraaaaa..."

"I will," Korra simply said, before she started pounding Asami from behind. The tendril did it's work, coursing through Asami's other orifice to add to the pleasure from the knot. With two knots doubling the sensation, Asami felt she was being taken to the spirit world.

But this was in fact reality, her reality. The real world. Regardless of what domain they were in, Korra was pounding Asami's holes with the urge and drive of her libido. The powerful scent between them was overcoming them both and they were ready to finish the job with one another. They could taste the heat in the air between their faces.

Korra's sex tightly was woven between Asami's labia, the hard member firmly in place for the second round. Asami was clutching the sheets tightly, submissive to all that her beautiful Alpha had been doing to her that night. Her eyes were shut tightly.

For the second time that night, Korra came into Asami, filling her pussy again with the gift of life. Asami's eyes went wide with elation as the heat surrounding her body started to fade a little. She had been satisfied, for now, as she came as well, her own juices being released around the knot inside of her.

Breathing easily, Korra soon pulled out her knot and wrapped her arms around Asami, snuggling the Omega under the sheets, letting her taller, but softer lover curl up. Asami purred as Korra kissed her softly, holding her tightly. They had mated well indeed.

"Feel good, love?" Korra asked, holding her close. "I'm sure we have some pups now."

Feeling her stomach, Asami smiled, hopeful that she was indeed pregnant. "Yes... I hope I give us a beautiful litter... of strong fine pups like you." She then rested in Korra's embrace, the two of them falling asleep. Asami had at least a few more days of her heat to go, and Korra would take care of her for every last one of them.

She was her alpha and it was in her nature to protect her Omega since she could soon be carrying their family inside of her. And that was a thought that made Korra know her life was worth living.

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** My second go at writing this Omegaverse thing! I tried to take in the advice I was given the last time I tried this about a month or so ago and I went for Korrasami again. I know people sometimes prefer Korra being the Alpha and I agree, it is actually kinda good to write her that way. Anyway, if there's still stuff I could improve on, let me know.

See ya next time!


End file.
